MAP11: Dawn of the Dead (Eternal Doom)
MAP11: Dawn of the Dead is the eleventh level of Eternal Doom and was designed by Christopher Couleur. It is the last level in episode II. Strategy Walkthrough To get the blue key go all the way up the blue torch staircase (the one just outside the entrance to the BFG courtyard). Turn left into the small hallway. You can see the key (and a Chaingunner guarding it) on the ledge of a barred window. Go back into the hallway and open a secret door across from a lone blue torch. Go into the secret area and down the hall to get the blue key. This will spawn multiple pink Demons and, in the hallway, a Hell Knight. Go to the two different blue key doors surrounding the BFG courtyard and find and hit all the blue switches. There are two more blue switches that are hidden. Halfway up the blue torch staircase is a breakaway wall (like where the red key is). Smash through and hit the switch to open up a doorway on the opposite side. To get the red key go halfway up the red torch staircase. Like on the blue torch staircase, there is a breakaway wall on one side. Smash through and hit the switch to open up a doorway on the opposite side. Go down the tight corridor, killing the imps. At the end of the corridor is a rock wall. Switch it and the wall opens to reveal a small room with the red key in it. After getting the red key, go down the staircase and use the wall at the bottom as an elevator to get the plasma gun. Go back into the yellow key courtyard (possibly) and go through one of the main doors to find that the pillars guarding the red switch have gone up. Hit the red switch to open up a stairway on the surrounding top level of the BFG courtyard (accessible by the blue or red torch staircases). To get the yellow key go through the red key door at the top of the BFG courtyard once you've hit the red switch. At the end of the hallway are some imps and a pillar. The switch on the back side of the pillar reveals a secret area with Imps in it. The switch on the front side makes the pillar descend and turn into a teleport pad. This will teleport you into the yellow key courtyard. Simply pick up the yellow key. Go back to the red key door, up the stairs, and enter the yellow key door (the locked unmarked door is where you will come out). In the vines room watch out for hidden enemies behind the vines. Hit the yellow switch in this room and go down the hallway until you can see the BFG courtyard. Hit a switch on the wall to raise a staircase up to the BFG. This will spawn some Revenants on the BFG platform. Go back to the vines room and hit a switch on the non-vine-covered pillar to open the other door. Follow the corridor back out into the red key hallway and out into the BFG courtyard. Climb the stairs and hit the switches on both sides of the pillar. The one facing away from you lowers the BFG. Go out and across the yellow key courtyard. A wall has opened up (marked by flickering lights). On one side is a broken window you can go out of to get invisibility. Use the teleport to get back into the hallway. Enter the large brown stone room. There are two Mancubi in here, and one is hidden next to the platform. Kill them and then run around a bit in the middle with the megasphere--save the megasphere for later if you can. There's a little square you can use to teleport out of it and back up top. Hit the switch (that has appeared... unless it was always there I dunno) on the top platform. More switches are revealed that lower pillars into the room. The last switch looks different and lowers the back wall to reveal a Cyberdemon. Kill the Cyberdemon with your BFG, hiding behind the switches up top or the pillars around the sides. Watch out for a Cacodemon or two behind the stained glass windows. Once the Cyberdemon is dead, head down to pick up the megasphere--but save the soul sphere. Head to where the soul sphere is and get ready to run, another Cyberdemon has appeared! Use the teleport to get back up top and kill this one. Once he's dead head back down and open the wall on the rear left to find the exit. There's some chaingunners right behind the doors so watch out as you are leaving. This level ends episode II. Secrets *A candle marks the location of a megasphere hidden in an invisible wall. The previous level is MAP10: Crimson Tide (Eternal Doom) The next level is MAP12: Darkdome (Eternal Doom)